Quiero Ser Tu Principe
by Chobits3
Summary: Ritsu se le declara a Mio pero todo resulta mal para la castaña... podra conquistarla o se lograra enamorar de cierta rubia...!
1. Rechazo

**bueno aqui les dejo otro fics...**

* * *

><p>Mi vida se centra entre los 18 años de edad, voy a la preparatoria junto con mis amigas de club de música ligera… se dice que cada persona del mundo tiene un secreto, pues… yo soy una de esas personas, mi secreto es… que he estado enamorada de mi mejor amiga. Pero imagino que ella espera enamorarse de la persona ideal tal vez un príncipe azul como los de sus historias que escribía cuando ella era niña….<p>

* * *

><p>¡Ritsu! ¡Oye Ritsu! – decía una chica de cabellos negros como la noche, que al parecer estaba enojada.<p>

¡¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Mio? – pregunto una castaña a su amiga

Has estado muy distraída últimamente – empezó a decir la bajista

¡Oh! No me había dado cuenta de eso Mio – dijo la castaña con una sonrisa

* * *

><p>Como me gustaría que ella me viera más que una simple amiga de la infancia, pero sé que eso no sucederá jamás.<p>

* * *

><p>Bueno como sea, será mejor que dejemos por hoy la práctica – dijo la bajista<p>

Estoy de acuerdo Mio-chan – decía una exhausta cabeza hueca de cabello castaño

Tu solo piensas en flojear Yui-senpai – dijo la más joven de las cinco

* * *

><p>Miraba la pequeña discusión que se hacía, era divertida, pero mis ojos se fijaba nuevamente en mi mejor amiga… a veces quisiera… no, quiero ser su príncipe azul con el que tanto ella ha soñado, verla a ella actuar como Romeo en la obra… me gusto, y yo de Julieta, ojala nos hubiera tocado al revés los papeles…<p>

* * *

><p>Mio – dijo la baterista<p>

¿Qué sucede? – pregunto la bajista a su amiga

Quiero hablar contigo, después de la escuela – decía la castaña

Ok, bueno será mejor que nos vayamos – dijo la bajista mirando a sus compañeras.

* * *

><p>Al cabo de unos 20 minutos salimos con dirección a nuestras casas, nos separamos de las chicas como es de costumbre, camine junto con Mio un par de cuadras hasta llegar al parque donde la conocí.<p>

* * *

><p>Ven Mio quiero hablar contigo de algo muy importante para mí – decía la castaña a su amiga<p>

¿De qué quieres hablar? – pregunto la bajista

Quiero decirte que tú me… que tú me gus… Quiero decirte que tú me gustas – dijo finalmente la castaña.

* * *

><p>Después de ese día mi vida cambio mucho, Mio y yo estábamos muy distantes… solo recordar sus palabras me deprimen mas "<em>lo siento Ritsu, yo te quiero pero, no de esa manera<em>" lagrimas salían de mis ojos "_pero si quieres podemos seguir siendo amigas_", ser amigas… yo no quiero ser su amiga, me encontraba sola en la sala del club algo desanimada hasta que entro Mugi-chan.

* * *

><p>¿Qué tienes Ricchan? – pregunto la tecladista<p>

Nada – dijo sin ánimos

¿Segura que no tienes nada? – volvió a preguntar la tecladista

La verdad si tengo algo – dijo finalmente la castaña

Tiene que ver con Mio-chan – dijo la tecladista, el cual tomo por sorpresa a la castaña de que esta le atinara

Si – dijo con desgano la castaña

¿Y qué pasó? – pregunto la rubia

Me le declare, pero ella me rechazo – dijo totalmente triste

Y ella te rechazo – menciono la rubia – no te preocupes hay otras personas que estarían dispuestas a estar contigo...

* * *

><p><strong>si talvez esta algo corto pero... le seguire despues de vacaciones...! demorare en publicar pero tengan paciencia :D jiji zaz bueno pues me voy Chobits3 off<br>**


	2. Golpe

_**bueno aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo...! disfruntelo...!**_

* * *

><p>Desde la última vez que platique con Mugi-chan… me había sentido con un poco de energía, tal vez me estoy encaprichando con Mio, oh a lo mejor tendré que hacerle caso a Mugi y buscar una persona que en verdad me quiera… pero el problema sería quien, tendré que alejarme de Mio por un tiempo.<p>

* * *

><p>Hola Ricchan – decía la guitarrista a su amiga<p>

Hola Yui – decía la baterista

¡Wau Ricchan creciste! – dijo emocionada la guitarrista

¿Enserio? No creo – dijo desanimada la baterista

¡Claro que sí! Eres más alta que Mio-chan – decía aun más emocionada la guitarrista

Si tú lo dices – decía no muy convencida la baterista, pasaron cinco minutos después del comentario de la guitarrista

¿Aun no llegan las chicas? – pregunto la guitarrista a su amiga

Por lo que veo aun no – dijo la baterista

* * *

><p>Solamente estaba con Yui en la sala de música ligera… no había señas de Mugi, Azusa o Mio… por lo que veo creo que no vendrá nadie… será mejor que invite a salir a la pequeña de Azusa, pero, qué tal si Yui se enoja… esas dos parecen más que amigas… mejor a Mugi, ella si me entiende y sabe por lo que estoy pasando.<p>

* * *

><p>¡Hey Ricchan! Será mejor de que nos vallamos creo que las chicas no vendrán – dijo la guitarrista<p>

Si tal vez – dijo la baterista

* * *

><p>Ese día nadie apareció en la sala y pues nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas casas… cuando llegue a mi casa me puse a pensar de nuevo… y decidí que voy a invitar a Mugi al cine… al día siguiente llegue temprano a salón y por suerte Mugi ya estaba ahí y unas que otras compañeras…<p>

* * *

><p>¡Hola Mugi-chan! –dijo animadamente la castaña<p>

Hola Ricchan, ¿Por qué esa sonrisa? – pregunto la rubia

Me estaba preguntando si tu – las palabras no salían de los labios de la castaña

¿Si yo qué? – pregunto la rubia

Si… ¿tú quisieras ir conmigo al cine? – pregunto la castaña

¡Claro! porque no – respondió la rubia con una sonrisa

Te parece el sábado por la noche – dijo animadamente la castaña

¡Claro! – respondió la rubia

Buenos días – dijo una chica de cabellos negros, interrumpiendo la atmosfera

Mio-chan – dijo por lo más bajo la castaña

Buenos días – se limito a decir la rubia

* * *

><p>Cada quien se fue a sus respectivas sillas, Mio no dejaba de ver cada movimiento que hacia la castaña, mientras tanto la castaña observaba los movimientos de la rubia… "<em>Así que la invito a ir al cine<em>" pensó la pelinegra… "_eso a mí que me tiene que importar, solo somos amigas_" seguía metida en sus pensamientos la pelinegra…

* * *

><p>Akiyama-san, Akiyama-san – decía una y otra vez la profesora Sawako<p>

¡¿Eh? – fue lo único que dijo la pelinegra

Ponga más atención a lo que digo – dijo algo enojada Sawako-sensei

¡Sí! – dijo con su típica vergüenza

Y por favor Akiyama-san deje de ver a Tainaka-san – esto último lo dijo con algo de málica Sawako-sensei

Murmullos se escuchaban en el salón de clase, la pelinegra estaba más roja que un tomate, y la castaña se limito a voltear hacia el lugar donde estaba Mio sentada… después del suceso se dirigieron al salón de música ligera.

* * *

><p><em>rayos que se cree Sawa-chan al decir eso en la clase... como si no tuviera problemas con Mio<em>... _ademas porque Mio_ me estaria viendo, _a lo mejor Sawa-chan lo dijo para molestar_ pensaba una y otra vez la castaña hasta que se golpeo con la puerta del club.

* * *

><p>¡auch! – se escucho un gran quejido por parte de la castaña antes de quedarse noqueada<p>

¿¡estas bien Ritsu-senpai! – pregunto la mas pequeña

creo que si - respondio aun adolorida la castaña que se volvio a quedar noqueada

será mejor que entremos y chequemos tu golpe – dijo la rubia

Mugi tiene razón - esta vez lo dijo la pelinegra.

* * *

><p>Yui y Azusa llevaban a Ritsu para que no se desmallara por el golpe que habia recibido, no lo pensaron dos veces y arrecostaron a la castaña en el sillón y vieron que su frente estaba totalmente roja...<p>

* * *

><p>creo que ese golpe fue el más duro que te has dado Capitán Ricchan - decia Yui<p>

Yui-senpai tiene razón, ya ni los golpes de Mio-senpai son así – decia Azusa

* * *

><p>la rubia y la pelinegra estaban al pendiente de la castaña.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>bueno duda, aclaraciones...! no duden en preguntar...! por cierto si alguien se hace la pregunta del porque del Titulo esperen y veran... muajajaaja pero pueden preguntar y les dire jiji ^^ bueno no se olviden de comentar...!<strong>_


	3. Confusion

_**bueno aqui les dejo el tercer capitulo... disfruntelo **_

* * *

><p>Mama – decía una niña de cabellos negros con ojos de color miel, hacia una mujer adulta de cabellos castaños<p>

¿Qué pasa Hikari? – respondía la mujer hacia la niña

Es que mi hermana no me quiere prestar su pelota – decía la niña con sus ojos llorosos

Kaori… ven por favor – le llamaba la mujer a su segunda hija que era idéntica a su hermana

¿Qué pasa? – decía la niña con una sonrisa

Porque no le prestas la pelota a tu hermana – decía la mujer

Pero, pero – decía la niña haciendo pucheros

Hazle caso a tu madre – respondía una mujer de igual cabellos que las dos niñas

¡Sí mami! – respondieron las dos niñas

Gracias Mio – respondía la otra mujer mientras la agarraba por la cintura a su esposa

Ya vi que no puedes ni con tus propias hijas – decía entre risitas la pelinegra

No sé cómo aguataste llevarla 9 meses dentro de tu vientre – se empezó a reír la castaña

* * *

><p>¡Mira Mio-chan!, Ricchan esta sonriendo – decía emocionadísima la guitarrista<p>

¿Qué estará soñando Ritsu-senpai? – pregunto la pequeña guitarrista

No lo sé, pero veo que la hace muy feliz – decía suavemente la bajista con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

Mm – se escuchaban gemidos por parte de la castaña

Miren creo que ya va a despertar – esta vez fue la rubia la que hablo

* * *

><p>Todas observaban fijamente a la castaña<p>

* * *

><p>¿Qué, que paso? – preguntaba la castaña llevándose su mano derecha a la cabeza<p>

De diste un buen golpe en la cabeza con la puerta – decía la tecladista

Y estuviste un buen laxo inconsciente – respondía la bajista

Y que soñabas Capitán Ricchan – decía la guitarrista

¿¡Eh! ¿Qué sueño? – pregunto la castaña y en eso sus mejilla tomaron un color rojizo porque recordó lo que soñaba

Entonces – decía la tecladista

No soñaba nada en especial – respondía castaña

Si tú lo dices – decía no muy convencida Yui

Será mejor que nos vallamos a nuestras casas – decía animadamente la bajista

¡Sí! – contestaban las demás chicas

* * *

><p>Iban todas las chicas en la calle platicando animadamente entre sí, como si no hubiera pasado nada… "<em>fue el mejor sueño que he tenido en toda mi vida<em>" pensaba la castaña mientras observaba a su mejor amiga… "_de seguro soñaba con Mio-chan_" pensó la rubia.

* * *

><p>Bueno es aquí nuestra despedida – dijo la castaña<p>

Nos vemos mañana Ricchan – dijo la rubia

Adiós Mio-senpai – menciono la pequeña

Adiós chicas – contesto la bajista

* * *

><p>Una vez que se despidieron las chicas la castaña caminaba en silencio junto con su mejor amiga… ninguna de las dos quería hablar…<p>

* * *

><p>Y… ¿Qué soñabas? – pregunto la bajista<p>

Segura que quieres saber, no te enojaras ni me dejaras de hablar por lo que te diga – menciono la castaña

Claro – respondió la bajista – no me enojare ni te dejare de hablar esta vez

Pues… aquí voy – empezó a narrar la castaña… la pelinegra estaba más que atónita por lo que oía… no salía ni una palabra de su boca.

Mio… Mio estas hay – empezó a decir la castaña – ves te dije que era mejor no contarte nada

Yo… yo me tengo que ir – se limito en decir la pelinegra y salió corriendo hasta llegar a su casa

Sabía que no debía decirle nada – se empezó a quejar la castaña

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado dos días desde que me golpee en la puerta del club, ahora me dirigía hacia el cine hay quede de verme con Mugi-chan, yo llevaba puesto unos jeans no tan ajustado, unos converse y una sudadera… entre en al cine en búsqueda de la rubia pero no había señas de ella me senté a esperarla hasta que llego 20 minutos después que yo… estaba totalmente linda vestía con unos jeans totalmente pegado a sus piernas y la blusa de color rosa que también estaba pegada a su cuerpo y dejaba ver su bien formados pechos y unos converse que le hacía juego a su blusa, estaba totalmente linda… un minuto dije linda bueno no es gran cosa eso siempre fue totalmente atractiva.<p>

* * *

><p>Mugi-chan, ¡Hola! – dijo totalmente sorprendida la castaña<p>

Hola Ricchan – respondió la rubia

Te ves totalmente linda – dijo la castaña totalmente sonrojada

Gracias tu también estas atractiva – contesto la rubia

¡Eh! Gracias – eso tomo por sorpresa a la castaña – y… ¿Qué película quieres ver? – pregunto la castaña

La que tú quieras – respondió la rubia

Que tal una de terror – dijo emocionadísima la castaña

Claro – contesto con una gran sonrisa la rubia

* * *

><p>Al inicio de la película todo iba normal pero entre mas se metía en el trama mas terror y suspenso tenia la película más emoción causaba en las personas que veían la película la rubia mantenía sostenida su mano con la de la castaña… "<em>que es este sentimiento<em>" pensaba la castaña… al terminar la película Ritsu acompaño a Mugi una cuadra antes de llegar a su casa.

* * *

><p>Me la pase súper – dijo emocionada la rubia<p>

Sí, yo también me la pase genial – confeso la castaña

Sabes Ricchan llevo mucho tiempo esperando en hacer esto y no quiero perder la oportunidad – empezó a decir la rubia

¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto confusa la castaña

A esto – dijo la rubia y después se acerco y le planto un beso en los labios a la castaña que poco a poco fue correspondido por la castaña… cuando terminaron de besarse la castaña solo pronuncio 5 palabras…

¿Quieres ser mi novia Mugi-chan? –pregunto la castaña aun confundida por la pregunta que había hecho

Claro que quiero – dijo emocionada la rubia

* * *

><p><em><strong>y que les parecio...! eehh bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap...! a mii <strong>__**me gusto mucho y mas el principio ^^ no olviden comentar...! la proxima semana subire el proximo y para las personas que estan leyendo "juntas para siempre" me temo que subire el capitulo para el 24 o fin de mes si puedo lo subire antes...! **_

___**chobits3 off...!**_


	4. Noticia

**jejej perdon por la demora...! no tenia internet en casa de mi abue...** **pero aqi les dejo el sig. capitulo...! disfruntelo**

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado más de dos meses desde que Mugi y yo empezamos a salir… mi relación con ella era bonita me la pasaba sumamente genial, con decir que fui la primera de la chicas en ir a su mansión era muy hermosa y grande… las cosas en el club eran normal, pues nadie sospechaba de que saliéramos… Entre Mio y yo pues… las cosas no estaban del todo bien pues casi no hablábamos al menos que sea cuestión de ensayos o trabajos por equipo ya no solíamos irnos juntas a la escuela era rara la vez que lo hacíamos. Cada día que pasaba me costaba más trabajo olvidarme de Mio… pero también me empezaba a enamorar de Mugi.<p>

Un día se me hizo tarde según a la hora que tenia marcada mi reloj, tome mis cosas del cuarto y Salí corriendo de mi casa ni tiempo dio de desayunar… corrí lo más rápido que me dieron mis piernas para llegar a la escuela…

* * *

><p>¡Perdón por llegar tarde! – dijo la castaña mientras abría la puerta de su salón totalmente exhausta<p>

Pasa Tainaka… san – decía una asombrada Sawako quien miraba a la castaña

¿¡Ricchan eres tú! – pregunto la guitarrista desde su asiento

¡Claro que soy yo! – decía algo molesta la castaña por su tono de voz y aun estaba parada en la puerta

Es que no pareces tú – dijo Sawako desde su escritorio algo confundida

¿Por qué? – pregunto extrañada la castaña

Mira – esta vez fue Mugi la que hablo mientras le daba un espejo, cuando la castaña se miro en él, pego un grito de asombro por el nuevo look que traía.

* * *

><p>Había murmullos dentro del salón de clases… las chicas no dejaban de hablar sobre el nuevo look que traía la castaña… la mayoría de las chicas estaban alrededor de la castaña… a la rubia le molestaba un poquito al ver a su novia rodeada de sus compañeras… en cambio una cierta pelinegra que observaba desde su asiento el escándalo que había, no le quedaba de otra más que admirar y admitir que la castaña se veía bien con su nuevo look.<p>

* * *

><p>Bueno será mejor que tome asiento Tainaka-san – decía Sawako para llamar la atención de todas las alumnas<p>

Claro sensei – dijo la castaña

* * *

><p>Después de que terminaron las primeras clases… las chicas subieron al tercer piso para tener la misma rutina de siempre tomar té y ensayar muy poco…<p>

* * *

><p>Oye Mugi será mejor decirles a las chicas que salimos – empezó a susurrar la castaña en el oído de la rubia mientras subían las escaleras<p>

¿Estás segura de esto? – pregunto la rubia

¡Claro! Pero quiero que tu lo digas – dijo la castaña mientras se rascaba su cuello

De acuerdo yo lo diré – dijo muy segura la rubia de sí misma

¡Chicas! – decía la castaña mientras llamaba la atención a las integrantes del HTT

¿Qué pasa Ricchan? – pregunto la guitarrista

Mugi y yo tenemos algo que decirles y es algo muy importante para nosotras – dijo la castaña con una sonrisa

¿Y que es senpai? – esta vez fue la más pequeña la que pregunto

Ricchan y yo… – decía la rubia

¿Ritsu y tu… que? – pregunto la pelinegra algo curiosa

¡Estamos saliendo! – dijo finalmente la rubia mientras tomaba la mano de la castaña

¡Ah!... (2 segundos después) ¡Que! – dijeron las tres chicas

¿Desde Cuándo? – pregunto de nuevo la pelinegra, ya que ella era la más sorprendida y un poco alterada de las tres

¿¡Sí Ricchan desde cuándo! – pregunto la guitarrista y algo sorprendida

Hace más de dos meses que salimos – dijo la castaña con tanta naturalidad y tranquilidad

¡Muchas felicidades senpais! – decía Azusa mientras felicitaba a la parejita para romper la atmosfera de preguntas

Gracias Azusa – respondió la rubia con una leve sonrisa

* * *

><p>Las dos guitarristas felicitaban a la actual pareja… pero, nadie se había percatado de que la pelinegra ya no se encontraba en el aula…<p>

* * *

><p>¿Y Mio? – pregunto la castaña rompiendo la atmosfera que había en el club<p>

Estaba aquí hace un momento – respondió la kouhai

¿Se habrá ido a casa? – pregunto la guitarrista

Tal vez –dijo la rubia no muy sorprendida ante tal acción que había hecho la bajista

"_Tal vez se molesto con la noticia, pero porque se molesto_" – pensó la castaña

¿Ricchan te encuentras bien? – pregunto la rubia mientras le tomaba la mano a su novia

Me tengo que ir Mugi, te llamo luego – dijo finalmente la castaña antes de plantarle un beso en la mejilla a la rubia.

"_de seguro va a irla a buscar_" – pensó la tecladista – solo cuídate – esas fueron las últimas dos palabras que le dijo la tecladista a la castaña antes de que desapareciera por la puerta.

* * *

><p>Después de eso las tres chicas que quedaban no demoraron más que 20 minutos más en el club para luego irse a sus respectivas casas…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>bueno talvez este un poco corto pero el proximo cap tratare de hacerlo mas largo...! <strong>

**fics para el mes de Enero:**

**Cuando me enamoro y Secret **

_**y por ultimo qiero desearles... un Feliz año nuevo...! **_


	5. Dulce Reconcilacion

**_bueno aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo disfruntelo..._**

* * *

><p>Una chica pelinegra caminaba sola por las calles iba sin dirección alguna, solo de recodar esas palabras…<p>

"_Ricchan y yo… ¡Estamos saliendo!" _escenas de su mejor amiga con la rubia aparecían un y otra vez por su cabeza, lagrimas brotaban de sus hermoso ojos grises, pero, porque se sentía así… ella debería de estar feliz por su amiga pero algo muy en el fondo no se lo permitía… camino un par de cuadras más hasta llegar al parque donde se conocieron y de repente recordó como lastimo a la castaña

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_Ven Mio quiero hablar contigo de algo muy importante para mí – decía una castaña a su amiga_

_¿De qué quieres hablar? – pregunto la pelinegra_

_Quiero decirte que tú me… que tú me gus… Quiero decirte que tú me gustas – dijo finalmente la castaña._

_"__lo siento Ritsu, yo te quiero pero, no de esa manera__, __pero si quieres podemos seguir siendo amigas__"_

_**Fin del flashback**_

* * *

><p>Ritsu… si tan solo no te hubiese rechazado – dije entre sollozos – si tan solo te hubiese dicho que sí…<p>

Dios porque fui tan tonta, porque le dije no – me volví a quejar

* * *

><p>¡Ne, Azunya! – decía la guitarrista mientras miraba el cielo<p>

¿Qué pasa Yui-senpai? – pregunto la kohai

Bueno… etto yo… tsk – no podía decir nada la guitarrista

¿Usted qué? Dígame sin miedo senpai – decía la kohai

¿Qué habrá sido de Mio-chan y Ricchan? – pregunto la guitarrista

¿Por qué? – pregunto confundida la kohai

Como que porque, acaso no te diste cuenta de que Ricchan salió detrás de ella a los pocos segundos – dijo un poco divertida la guitarrista

Usted esta insinuando que a pesar de que Ritsu-senpai sale con Mugi-chan quiere a Mio-senpai – empezó a decir confundida la chica

Si, a eso me refiero – dijo con una sonrisa la guitarrista

Ojala y todo salga bien entre Mio-senpai y Ritsu-senpai – suspiro la kohai resignada

A mí se me hace de que Ricchan quiere sacarle celos a Mio-chan – volvió a decir la guitarrista

Ya deje de sacar conclusiones – dijo la pequeña kohai algo fastidiada

Ok Azunya, por eso se que entre tú y yo nada cambiaría – decía la guitarrista con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de la kohai provocando que se le subiera los colores del rostro.

¿Por qué senpai? – pregunto ruborizada la kohai

Mm… lo diré más directo – dijo la guitarrista aun tomada de la mano de su kohai

¿¡Eh! – fue lo único que dijo la kohai ya que estaba confundida ante tal acción que se presentaba en ese momento

¿Azusa quieres ser mi novia? – Pregunto la guitarrista con ojos esperanzados a un "sí" – entonces…

Claro que si senpai, si quiero ser tu novia – dijo finalmente la kohai

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto una castaña corría por las calles en búsqueda de una pelinegra…<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>demonios Mio donde estarás llevo más de tres cuadras y no te encuentro" <em>pensaba una y otra vez tratando de encontrarla, no sé si seguiré enamorada de ella tal vez si, tal vez no aunque yo este saliendo con Mugi no quiero que nada mas siga cambiando nuestra amistad o lo que queda de ella.

Sin darme cuenta me pare justo en el parque y me sorprendí al ver una chica de cabellera negra sentada en unos de los columpios al parecer era Mio y se encontraba triste, camine silenciosamente por detrás de los arbustos para que no se diera cuenta de mi presencia… pero algo me llamo la atención, ella estaba susurrando cosas hasta que escuche algo que hizo que mi corazón diera brincos de emoción "_Ritsu quiero que estés aquí, te necesito no quiero que estés con Mugi, sé que es egoísta de mi parte decir esto pero te necesito_" eso fue lo más tierno que eh escuchado de Mio de mi Mio.

* * *

><p>Aquí estoy Mio – dijo la castaña saliendo de los arbusto<p>

¿¡Ritsu Qué haces aquí! – pregunto un tanto asombrada la pelinegra

Salí a buscarte, me tenias preocupada te fuiste sin decir nada – dijo la castaña poniendo una sonrisa

¿No habrás escuchado todo lo que dije? – pregunto la pelinegra esperando un "No" como respuesta

¿Es cierto todo lo que dijiste? – pregunto la castaña con algo de esperanza en sus hermosos ojos de color miel

Bueno yo… yo – decía la pelinegra con su mirada en el suelo, Ritsu acorto la distancia entre ellas Mio no lo noto

Tu, mentiste con todo eso verdad – empezó a decir la castaña tratando que la pelinegra dijera lo contrario

¡No! Todo eso es verdad me estoy quemando por dentro al saber que estas con ella – decía la pelinegra llorando – si tan solo no te hubiese… - pero fue callada por unos labios que desprendía amor… la pelinegra ante tal acto se dejo llevar por ese nuevo sentimiento que salía a flote.

"_no puedo creerlo la estoy besando_" – pensó la castaña, el beso fue lento, tierno y lleno de amor… paso poco tiempo con el beso ya que se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire…

Ritsu, yo… - decía la pelinegra pero no podía articular ni una sola palabra

Solo déjate llevar, olvídate de todos en este momento – fue lo último que dijo la castaña antes de volverle a plantar un beso.

Te amo – susurro la pelinegra antes de ser callada por el beso de Ritsu

* * *

><p>Después de un largo tiempo que estuvieron las dos solas en el parque ambas se encontraban en la casa de la pelinegra… la castaña ceno con la pelinegra y los padres de ella, miradas se cruzaban en el comedor. Después de haber comido, los padres de la pelinegra salieron por un par de horas dejándolas solas… pocos después de haber lavados todos los trastes se dirigieron al cuarto de la pelinegra. Las dos se sentaron en la cama y ninguna de las dos decía ni una sola palabra… hasta que la pelinegra fue la que rompió el silencio abrumador que había.<p>

* * *

><p>Ritsu… ¿Qué va a suceder entre nosotras? – pregunto la pelinegra<p>

No lo sé, yo aun sigo saliendo con Mugi y no la puedo dejar así porque si – mencionaba la castaña

¿Te enamoraste de ella verdad? – pregunto de nuevo la pelinegra

Tal vez si o tal vez no, no lo sé – decía la castaña confundida

A lo mejor suene egoísta de mi parte decirte esto pero tienes que elegir – dijo firmemente la pelinegra

¿¡Eh! – dijo asombrada la castaña

Sí, no puedes salir conmigo a escondidas cuando todo el mundo sabe que tienes una relación con ella – dijo enojada la pelinegra

Está bien, dame una semana más y todo esto se arreglara – dijo la castaña con su típica sonrisa – bueno será mejor que me valla…

Te veré mañana en la escuela – dijo con una sonrisa la pelinegra

Te amo – fue lo último que dijo la castaña antes de plantarle otro beso a la pelinegra, y salió corriendo de la casa ya que se le hacía tarde…

"_me ama… ella me ama_" – pensaba una y otra vez la castaña – "_Ahora el problema será… como decirle a Mugi que nuestra relación termino". _

* * *

><p><em><strong>y que les parecio? a mi me gusto mucho, lo hubiese subido ayer pero mi mama me regaño porque era tarde (9:30) no es tarde en fin espero sus Reviews...! ^^<strong>_

_**- P.D. al parecer esta historia esta por terminar...!  
><strong>_

_**chobits3 off u.u **  
><em>


	6. A Celebrar Con Otro Golpe

_**bueno gente aqui les dejo el penultimo capitulo de esta hisotira que dara fin... en unas cuantas horas mas... jajaj no se crean pero si demorara en llegar el final...! disfruntelo**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡¿A Celebrar... Con Otro Gol<em>****_pe?_**

A la mañana siguiente me dirigía a la escuela sola, ya que le había mandado un mensaje a Mio diciéndole de que se fuera sin mí a la escuela, una, porque ayer fue muy obvio de que fuera de tras de ella y otra era porque Mugi es algo celosa aunque no lo demuestre y verme con Mio seria aun mas difícil terminar con ella… y solo tengo una semana para terminar con ella, pero hay un problema mucho más grande es que empecé a enamorarme de Mugi… pero mi amor por ella era totalmente diferente al amor que sentía, corrección al amor que siento por Mio…

Caminaba en dirección a mi salón y ahí vi a mi novia hablando con una chica que a simple vista se veía mucho mejor que yo, un minuto me puse celosa… rayos, pero al acercarme me di cuenta de que era Ui la hermana menor de Yui me pregunto que habrá pasado…

* * *

><p>¡Hola chicas! – dijo la castaña hacia las dos personas que estaban hablando<p>

¡Hola Ritsu-senpai! – dijo la menor de las Hirasawa

¡Ricchan! – Dijo emocionadísima la rubia

¿Qué hacen? – pregunto con curiosidad la castaña

Platicando sobre algunas cosas – contesto la pequeña Hirasawa

Mm… ya veo – dijo la castaña

¡Oh Ritsu-san estas mas alta! - dijo asombrada la Hirasawa

gracias, pero dime Ricchan, Ritsu-san es muy formal - dijo la castaña con una sonrisa

ok - dijo la Hirasawa con una sonrisa

¿y a todo esto donde están las demás? - pregunto la castaña

Ahí vienen – dijo la pequeña Hirasawa, y vieron que Yui venia tomada de la mano de Azusa mientras que Mio solo observaba Ritsu con su típico sonrojo.

"_la está mirando y de otra manera_" – pensó la rubia

"_otra vez esta con ella…ni modos, tendré que aguantarlo durante una semana_" – pensó la pelinegra

Hola chicas, Tengo algo importante que decirles – dijo la guitarrista

¿Y qué es Yui-chan? – pregunto la rubia

¡Azunya y yo estamos saliendo! – dijo feliz la guitarrista que aun estaba tomada de la mano de la kohai

¡Felicidades! – dijeron todas

¿Y desde cuándo? – pregunto la castaña

Desde ayer Ricchan – contesto la guitarrista

Eso se debe celebrar – propuso la rubia – vamos al club

¿Vienes Ui-chan? – pregunto la bajista

¡Claro! – respondió alegremente la Kohai

* * *

><p>Todas caminaba con dirección al Club De Música Ligera, cada una platicaba alegremente… pero, una de ellas iba metida en sus pensamientos… "<em>que hare si Mugi me llega a odiar porque termine con ella<em>" pensaba la castaña… pero la castaña no se había percatado que las demás chicas entraban y cerraban la puerta, por lo tanto se dio otro golpe quedando noqueada en el piso.

* * *

><p>¡¿Eh? ¿Y Ritsu? – pregunto la pelinegra<p>

Venia de tras de ti Mio-chan – respondió la guitarrista - ¿Qué haces Azunya? – pregunto la guitarrista a su novia.

La pequeña kohai camino en dirección a la puerta semi la abrió y fue ahí cuando pego un grito de asombro y a la vez de preocupación.

¿Qué sucede Azusa-chan? – pregunto la pelinegra

¡Es Ritsu-senpai! ¡Está totalmente desmayada en el suelo, al parecer se golpeo de nuevo! – dijo la Kohai

¡¿Qué, De nuevo? – dijeron las tres chicas restante de la banda de HTT, al fondo se encontraba una casta con cara de confusión "_que esto ya le había pasado a Ritsu-senpai_" pensó ella.

Rápido chicas hay que acostarla en el asiento – dijo la menor de las Hirasawa saliendo de sus pensamiento

¡Sí, Ui tiene razón! – dijo la pelinegra, rápidamente las chicas acostaron a Ritsu en el asiento pudieron notar que su frente estaba roja.

¿Y ahora porque se habrá golpeado? – pregunto la rubia

"_tan distraída venia que no pudo notar la puerta cerrada_" – pensó la pelinegra quien soltó una risita

¿Eh? ¿De qué te ríes Mio-chan? – pregunto la guitarrista

De nada – dijo con nerviosismo la pelinegra

Si tú lo dices – decía no muy convencida la guitarrista

Miren chicas ya está despertando – dijo la rubia

¡¿Eh, Donde estoy? – pregunto la castaña confundida

Estamos en el club, íbamos a festejar por la nueva pareja – dijo Sawako sensei que salió de la nada, provocando un susto a las seis chicas que estaban ahí

¡¿Qué hace usted aquí? – preguntaron la chicas

¿Cómo entro Sawa-chan? – pregunto la guitarrista

Eso no importa, bueno Ricchan veo que ya te sientes mejor – menciono la profesora

Sí, creo que si… bueno entonces que sigamos celebrando – dijo la castaña como si no hubiese pasado nada

* * *

><p>Las chicas celebraban muy animadamente, pero no notaron que ya era un poco tarde como para estar en la escuela… así que decidieron irse… en la calle la nueva pareja caminaban a la par tomadas de la mano, seguida por la otra pareja quien también estaban tomadas de la mano, y por último iba la pelinegra con la menor de las Hirasawa.<p>

* * *

><p>Veo que no te agrada la idea de que Mugi-san salga con Ricchan – menciono la pequeña Hirasawa<p>

No, pero tengo que aguantarme – reprocho la pelinegra

Veras que todo se arreglara – dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa

Eso espero – suspiro la pelinegra

"_Que hare si Ritsu se decide po Mugi, ya vivi sufriendo una vez... ¡dos,ya no!_ _debo de creer en ella_" - penso la pelinegra

"_solo me queda seis dias más y todo esto se acabara y al fin podre estar con Mio_" - pensaba la castaña mientras miraba a la rubia

bueno chicas nos vemos mañana – dijo la castaña mientras se despedia de Mugi con un beso - descansa - fue lo unico que le dijo antes de que la Rubia cruzara la calle con las Hirasawa y la pequeña Azusa... despues de unas cuadras las cuatro chicas que se habian despedido desaparecieron...

Bueno... creo que es nuestro turno irnos tomadas de la mano – dijo la castaña mientras le extendia la mano a la pelinegra

no creas que ir tomadas de la mano cambiara el beso que le diste a Mugi – decia molesta la pelinegra que estaba cruzada de brazos, dandole la espalda a la castaña

Ne, Mio... tengo algo para ti – dijo la castaña con malicia y pudo observar que Mio volteo

¿Qué es? - pregunto la pelinegra tratando de no sonar ansiosa

esto – dijo la castaña mientras jalaba por la cintura a la pelinegra y le plantaba un apasionado beso – espero y me perdones por el otro beso

Te Amo Ritsu – pronuncio esa tres unicas palabras la pelinegra

y Yo a ti Mio – termino de decir la castaña despues de plantarle otro beso a la pelinegra

* * *

><p><em><strong>y que les parecio a mi me gusto mucho... ejeje bueno espero sus Reviews<strong>_


	7. Quiero Ser Tu Principe

**_bueno aqui les dejo el final de esta historia... asi que leean_**

* * *

><p>Bueno Mio será mejor que nos vallamos a mi casa, a lo mejor mi mamá ya tiene la cena lista… y acuérdate que mañana es día de escuela – dijo la castaña que tomaba la mano de la pelinegra<p>

De acuerdo, solo me quedare a cenar – dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa

Como tu digas – contesto la castaña

* * *

><p>Las chicas se dirigieron a la casa de la castaña, cuando llegaron, notaron que la señora Tainaka ya había llegado y tal como lo dijo Ritsu la cena ya estaba lista…<p>

* * *

><p>¿¡oh Mio-chan, te quedaras a cenar¡? – pregunto un tanto asombrada la mama de la castaña<p>

¡Sí! – afirmo la pelinegra

* * *

><p>Al cabo de una hora toda la familia Tainaka había terminado de cenar, mientras tanto la pelinegra se disponía a irse… pero, la castaña la detuvo y la convenció de que se quedara a dormir…<p>

En la mañana las chicas salieron con tiempo… caminaban por las calles tomadas de la mano y besos discretos, pero eso no era lo feo… lo peor es que ninguna de las dos se había percatado de una persona que venia de tras de ellas…

* * *

><p>¿por eso has estado muy rara conmigo? – decía una chica de cabellera rubia…<p>

¡Mugi! – dijeron las dos chicas que rápidamente se soltaron de la mano ante la aparición de la rubia

¡Mugi, esto no es lo que parece! – decía la castaña asombrada

¿¡Y tu Mio-chan, que tienes que decir al respeto! – pregunto la rubia tratando de no llorar

Yo… yo no se que decir – ninguna palabra concreta salía de la pelinegra

Esto se termina aquí Ricchan – dijo fríamente la rubia

Mugi, yo no quería que esto terminara así – decía finalmente la castaña

Sabia que tu amor por mi era totalmente diferente al de Mio-chan – esto lo dijo la rubia mientras miraba a la castaña y luego dirigía su mirada a la pelinegra – pero descuiden no dejare la banda por esto

Yo se que encontraras a la persona indicada – dijo la castaña tratando de sonar feliz

Lo se, espero que sean felices las dos – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa en sus labios

Gracias Mugi-chan – contestaron ambas chicas

* * *

><p>Bueno será mejor que nos vallamos a la escuela o se nos hará tarde – dijo finalmente la pelinegra. Después de ese día las cosas cambiaron… cuando llego el dia de nuestra graduación en la preparatoria tal como lo dijo Mugi no dejo la banda pero su promesa no se llevo del todo a acabo ya que se mudo temporalmente a Finlandia por razones que desconocía y lo único que tengo de recuerdo es aquel beso que me dio al final de nuestra graduación.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>flashback<strong>_

"_Ricchan pordemos hablar – me decía Mugi_

_¡Claro! – conteste alegremente_

_Pero a solas – me dijo con una pequeña tristeza en sus ojos… _

_Me dirigía con Mugi a la sotea de la escuela cuando ella me dijo: _

_Ricchan me temo que mi promesa no se podra realizar… porque me debo de ir a vivir con mi familia a Finlandia y no se hasta cuando regrese, pero quiero hacer algo antes de irme – me decía mientras ella tomaba mi rostro y lo acercaba al de ella… y fue hay donde por ultima vez bese esos lindos labios cuya chica fue alguna vez mi novia_"

_**Fin del flashback**_

* * *

><p>Yui, Mio y yo fuimos juntas a la Universidad… al año siguiente Azusa nos alcanzó… para sorpresa de Mio y yo, nos habíamos enterado que la pequeña gatita y la cabeza hueca se comprometieron y vamos a tener que esperar la boda hasta que Azusa termine la Universidad, nosotras ya nos habíamos graduado y cada una de nosotras tenia su propio trabajo… al parecer la cabeza hueca de Yui me había ganado la idea de comprometerme con mio de solo recordar cuando no los dijeron.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>flashback<strong>_

"_¡Chicas tenemos algo que decirles! – dijo la cabeza hueca_

_¿Que es Yui? – pregunto la pelinegra_

_Azusa y yo… estamos comprometidas – decía ella mientras tomaba de la mano a la pequeña kohai_

_¡de verdad, Felicidades chicas! – dijo la pelinegra mientras le daba un abrazo a la pequeña gatita que estaba mas que roja por la vergüenza que sentía_

_Espero que sean felices… pero primero dejemos que Azusa termine la universidad para que se casen – dijo la castaña_

_Ritsu-senpai tiene razón – dijo finalmente la gatita_

_De acuerdo vamos a esperar – dijo Yui ya mas tranquila_"

_**Fin del flashback**_

* * *

><p>Ahora me encontraba con mi novia en un restaurant lujoso bailando al compas de la melodía…<p>

* * *

><p>Sabes Mio, tengo algo importante que decirte – le dije mientras la sacaba al balcón que tenia una espectacular vista<p>

y… ¿Qué es? – me pregunto tratando de no sonar ansiosa

¿Mio Akiyama… te casarías conmigo? – le dije finalmente mientras le mostraba un anillo de compromiso con un diamante en el

¡Sí! ¡Sí! – me dijo con una emoción grande…

* * *

><p>Después de haberle pedido a Mio que se casara conmigo solo tuvimos que esperar tres meses para que la gatita y Yui se casaran… y dos meses mas tarde me casaría con Mio. Cuando llego el momento de nuestra boda me sorprendió ver a una persona presente en ella…<p>

* * *

><p>¡Felicidades chicas! – dijo una joven rubia que estaba acompañada de un joven que se parecía mas o menos a Ritsu<p>

¡Mugi! – dijeron las recién casadas

¿Cuándo llegaste? – pregunto la castaña

Hoy… espero que sean felices – respondio la rubia – les presento a Takuya Kamiya – dijo la rubia mientras presentaba al joven que estaba a su lado

¿¡es tu novio! – pregunto la castaña totalmente asombrada

¡si! – afirmo la rubia mientras tomaba la mano del chico

* * *

><p>Despues de la sorpresa y felicidad que senti de ver a Mugi... ella y su novio se unieron a la fiesta… mientras tanto Azusa y Yui se encontraban bailando… mientras yo me dirigía con Mio aun lugar especial…<p>

* * *

><p>Nuestra vida parece como un cuento de hadas – le dije mientras la tomaba de la mano y mirábamos el lago que estaba junto al salón de fiestas<p>

Si, tienes razón – me dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro

Sabes Mio… yo siempre quería ser tu príncipe como los cuentos que solías escribir – le mencione mientras la miraba hacia los ojos

¿Y ahora? – me pregunto con una sonrisa en sus labios

Quiero ser tu príncipe y tu mi princesa para siempre – le conteste con una sonrisa

Eso sucederá de aquí en adelante – me contesto mientras me daba un dulce beso en los labios…

Hoy y por siempre – dije finalmente

* * *

><p><strong><em>bueno y que les parecio? a mi me gusto ya lo tenia hecho pero antes de que le suceda algo a mi lap... mejor lo subo...! ea espero verlos con mi nuevo proyecto "Secret" gracias por leer...<em>**


End file.
